Christmas story
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Modren AU. Arthur remember, Merlin don't. Preslash, violence. Модерна АУ. Артур помнит, Мерлин - нет. Преслэш, жестокость.


Название: Под Рождество.

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин

Жанр: хёрт-комфорт? Короче, Мерлина снова бьют. Модерн АУ

Рейтинг: PG-13, НЦу я, как обычно, зажала )))

Предупреждение: Мерлина бьют, вы уже поняли. Жестокое обращение с подростками, намёки на проституцию и наркоманию.

Саммари: Написано как переделка сказки Андерсена «Девочка со спичками», за идею спасибо HaGira. Хотя ближе к концу больше похоже на «Миссию на Марс». Но пусть вас это не пугает, основная мысль сводится к следующему: Артур помнит, а Мерлин – нет.

Мерлин выжил в ту страшную ночь. И даже кое-чего добился в этой жизни. К обслуживанию свадьбы младшего Пендрагона допустили только самый вышколенный персонал.

Нет, теперь жизнь Мерлина слишком хороша, чтобы её терять. И он впадает в ужас, в ступор, не понимая, что происходит, когда жених, небожитель, на глазах шокированных гостей хватает его за плечо, сжимая, словно тисками, тащит в безлюдный коридор, притискивает к стене и шипит:

- Как ты смеешь… После всего… После стольких лет отсутствия…

И Мерлин вспоминает эти светлые волосы, эти голубые глаза, свой самый яркий кошмар.

Был конец декабря, город украшали неестественно пушистые поддельные ёлки. Неоновые Санты с мёртвыми улыбками и нарумяненными щеками катили на упитанных оленях, толпы покупателей роились вокруг магазинов, набивая сумки ненужными вещами и праздничной едой. Благословенной едой. В доме у Мерлина было шаром покати. Мать, чтобы хоть как-то свести концы с концами, нашла дополнительную работу, и мальчику-с-ключом-на-шее, как его дразнила соседка, предстояло встречать Рождество в одиночестве.

А ещё он очень хотел сделать подарок маме. Поэтому пришлось идти к Хелигу. Хелиг «опекал» детей улицы. Его парни однажды поймали Мерлина и за шкирку приволокли к главарю. Он просто стоял возле киоска с мороженым, вертя в кармане оторвавшуюся от куртки пуговицу, не в состоянии что-либо купить, но и не в силах отойти. Какой-то человек предложил Мерлину угощение, а потом незнакомые парни отозвали его в сторонку посреди разговора с незнакомцем. Накостыляли по шее, приговаривая, что побираться и сниматься в их районе нехорошо, и отвели к Хелигу. В тот раз всё разрешилось мирно, правда, краснея и стараясь не столкнуться ни с кем из знакомых, Мерлин месяц попрошайничал около торгового центра, отрабатывая «долг». Но на день рожденья мама не осталась без подарка. Хелиг пару раз давал Мерлину мелкие поручения – вызвать кого-нибудь на улицу, сходить куда-то и рассказать, что видел, сколько дверей, окон, где сидит охрана… Иногда Хелиг отправлял его побираться (оставляя себе большую часть) или продавать разную мелочёвку.

Так вот и оказался Мерлин около торгового центра с рюкзаком, набитым яркими китайскими игрушками. На голове у него мигали прикреплённые к ободку рожки, надетые поверх дурацкой шапки с бубенчиками, из карманов яркого жилета торчали фосфоресцирующие браслеты и светящиеся мечи. Гроздью свисали мышки – символы года, яркие и прозрачные, как леденцы.

Куртка на рыбьем меху, в которой Мерлин бегал весь год (не первый, кстати), совершенно не грела, жилет не добавлял тепла. Покупатели не шли. Не шёл и сменщик. Темнело. Мерлин понял, что заходит внутрь торгового центра всё чаще и пытается остаться всё дольше. Если бы не тычки охраны, он, наверное, задремал бы где-нибудь в уголке. Мерлин попрыгал и помахал руками, чтобы согреться, отчего мышки-брелки забренчали хором с бубенчиками на шляпе, а «волшебная палочка» на конец которой был насажен мордастый Санта, замигала быстрее: жёлтый-зелёный-синий-красный, жёлтый-зелёный-синий-красный… Мерлин сочувственно подмигнул Санте – неспроста на лице у того застыло странное выражение, не всякого порадует посторонний предмет в… Его взгляд переместился за огромное окно – в детском клубе торгового центра ровесник Мерлина праздновал день рождения. Он бегал за приятелем, рыженьким мальчишкой постарше, с мечом, скрученным из длинного воздушного шарика. Мерлин умел делать такие, летом он помогал продавцу шаров, здесь же, по протекции Хелига. Мальчик усмехнулся – неужели в четырнадцать лет ещё играют в такие детские игры? Черноволосая девочка с толстой косой перехватила его взгляд и показала язык.

Мерлин отвернулся, поискал глазами потенциальных покупателей. Зажгли фонари, пронизывающий ветер нёс снежную крупу. Конечно, никто не потащит в такую погоду ребёнка на улицу. Да и поток взрослых потихоньку иссякал. Витрины светились тёплым жёлтым светом. Манекены из спортивного, изображавшие лыжников, но в красно-белых шапочках и с мишурой вместо шарфов, героически таращились в никуда. Безголовые дамы с витрины магазина женского белья, одетые не по сезону, стояли в кокетливых позах вместо того, чтобы скукожиться от холода. Мерлин подул на покрасневшие руки и пониже натянул рукава.

Он не смел уйти, хотя уже не надеялся, что хоть кто-то придёт за ним. За полдня он не выручил ни копейки. Вряд ли Хелиг останется доволен. Говорили, что он так ударил пудовым кулаком Фрейю, тихую, безответную девочку, когда она не смогла вернуть долг, что та умерла в страшных муках. Другие, правда, говорили, что это вышло случайно и обычно должники Хелига просто на некоторое время оказывались в травматологии. Связываясь с Хелигом ради небольшой суммы денег, Мерлин каждый раз обещал Уиллу, что этот раз последний, а Уилл пророчил ему прямую дорогу в больницу или тюрьму.

Ветер стал стихать, снег повалил крупными белыми хлопьями, прикрывая вызывающую зелень искусственных ёлок. Стало как будто даже теплее, или это просто нос и щёки у Мерлина онемели? Маленькие сугробы, подтекающие влагой, быстро образовались у него на плечах и глупой шапке. Тяжёлые сырые снежинки прилипали к стёклам витрин и медленно ползли вниз, оставляя мокрые дорожки. Окно игрового центра покрылось миллионом таких дорожек, отражающих и преломляющих огни. Ночь была наполнена огнями. Вывески, фонари, ёлочные гирлянды, фары машин, «волшебная палочка» в руках Мерлина и прочие никому не нужные игрушки. Он помахал палочкой белобрысому мальчишке за стеклом, улыбнувшись из последних сил, и вдруг увидел, как округляются голубые глаза. Именинник метнулся к окну так быстро, что Мерлин невольно отшатнулся, прижал к стеклу ладони и что-то горячо зашептал, толстое стекло почти не пропускало звук, на улице чувствовалось только уханье басов. Улыбка Мерлина медленно гасла, мышцы сводило холодом и страхом. По лицу белобрысого текли самые настоящие слёзы. И вдруг позади него, за мерцающим огнями и слегка подрагивающим от проходящей вблизи подземки стеклом вырос седеющий мужчина с суровым лицом. Под его тяжёлым взглядом Мерлина обуял самый настоящий ужас, такой, что мальчик выронил палочку и бросился прочь, не разбирая дороги. Он бежал и бежал, игрушки гремели, как консервные банки на хвосте собаки. Наконец Мерлин остановился в каком-то дворе, чувствуя, как воздух обжигает горло.

Он понял, что взмок от быстрого бега, снег на плечах превратился в тёмные лужицы, и теперь едва согревшийся Мерлин быстро остывал. Через минуту его била крупная дрожь, и не только от вернувшегося холода: он забыл около центра рюкзак с товаром. С товаром, принадлежавшим Хелигу. На подгибающихся ногах Мерлин рванул обратно.

О господи. Возле торгового центра выли сирены и толстый полицейский, переговариваясь с кем-то по рации, тащил в машину несчастный мерлиновский рюкзак. Мальчик замер, прижавшись к углу закрытого уже киоска с хот-догами, прикрыл глаза. Чёрт. Захотелось оттянуть встречу с Хелигом на сколько можно. И Рождество без подарков. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, наконец, домой, и столкнулся с Алваром, одним из людей Хелига.

- Куда это ты собрался, малыш? Пойдём-ка…

Растерянный Мерлин отдал Хелигу жилет и смешную шапку.

- Это всё, что осталось. Я не хотел… Я…

- Конечно, ты не хотел, - почти ласково начал Хелиг, подошёл ближе и вдруг неожиданно, почти не размахиваясь, ударил Мерлина в лицо. В ухе у мальчика зазвенело, глаз отказывался открываться. – Если бы ты сделал это нарочно, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали. Впрочем, это я всегда успею. У тебя три дня, чтобы вернуть мне деньги, детка, нехорошо встречать новый год с долгами. Ведь как встретишь его, так и проведёшь.

Мерлин шмыгнул носом и кивнул – при попытке открыть рот мышцы простреливала острая, раскалённая добела боль. Он медленно вышел из гаража, служившего банде Хелига штаб-квартирой, медленно побрёл, не обращая внимания на полные снежной каши ботинки, стараясь не двигать головой. Мерлин доковылял до детской площадки за своим домом, сел на обледеневшие качели и уставился на тёмные окна собственной пустой квартиры. Что он скажет матери? Мальчик сунул руки в рукава и принялся покачиваться в странном оцепенении. Ему уже не хотелось в тепло, глаза потихоньку закрывались. Мерлин задремал.

Ему снилось, что он куда-то летит, а голубые глаза смотрят укоризненно и сердитый голос говорит:

- Мерлин, ты идиот!

Пришёл в себя он от резкой боли в челюсти.

- Ну вот и всё, всё уже, - успокаивающе произнёс пожилой человек в белом халате.

Мерлин огляделся. Он лежал на кушетке в незнакомом месте, похоже, в приёмном покое больницы.

- Можешь говорить? – спросил врач. – Я доктор Гаюс Эмрис. Мне надо тебя осмотреть, а ещё позвонить твоим родным.

- Эмрис? – осипшим голосом переспросил Мерлин. – Я тоже Эмрис. Мерлин Эмрис, - и тут же зажал себе рот. Он проболтался от удивления, Эмрис - фамилия довольно редкая, а теперь они позвонят его матери, даже если удастся потихоньку сбежать…

Брови врача поползли вверх.

- Ты сын Хунит? Господи, как она? Я её больше десяти лет не видел! Она уехала из Эалдора, никому не оставив адреса, одна, с маленьким ребёнком… с тобой… сразу же, как твой отец… - он вдруг оборвал себя.

- Мой отец? – Мерлин попытался сесть. Голова кружилась. – А вы ещё кто такой?

- Я твой дядя, родной брат твоей матери.

Мерлин всё-таки справился и сел, прислонившись к стене. Значит, таинственное место, где выросла его мать, называлось Эалдор, у него был дядя, а может, и другие родственники. И могло же так быть, что его отец до сих пор жил в этом самом Эалдоре, надо посмотреть на карте, приехать и дать ему в морду, за всё: за то, что мать одна отправилась в неизвестность, наверняка спасаясь от позора, за «мы с тобой друг у друга одни на свете, сынок», за насмешки одноклассников над старой одеждой и торчащими ушами (наверняка отцовскими), за одинокое Рождество без подарков, за Хелига, за…

И Мерлин позорно разревелся.

Но это был ещё не конец.

Мерлина, полного странных ожиданий, собирающегося встречать новый год в компании вновь обретённого родственника, но уже не в больнице, как Рождество, снова отловил Алвар.

- Привет, малыш. Тебе ведь негде взять денег? Ты и сам понимаешь, нельзя всю жизнь прятаться. И мама твоя вечером поздно ходит, одна, по тёмным улицам… Что, если она вдруг поскользнётся?

- Чего ты хочешь? – задыхаясь от гнева, спросил Мерлин. Никто не смел трогать его мать. Да ещё из-за этого китайского дерьма. – Я… я всё верну…

- Хелиг не злой человек, - улыбнулся Алвар. – У него тоже бывают долги. Один человек… его интересуют такие милые мордашки. Он станет лучше относиться к Хелигу, Хелиг простит тебе эту досадную мелочь и ещё не раз выручит.

Кровь бросилась Мерлину в лицо.

- Или… есть одно дельце. Для настоящих мужчин. Но если ты…

- Что ещё за дельце?

- Помнишь тот банк, в который ты наведывался для нас? Докажи, что ты мужчина, забери свою долю за вычетом долга и катись на все четыре стороны.

- На все четыре? – прошептал Мерлин, а в мозгу крутилось: «Это в последний раз, Уилл, это в последний раз…» - Моя доля…

- Тысяч десять, - Алвар цокнул языком. – Куда лучше, чем подставлять задницу старому козлу. Соглашайся, парень.

Десять тысяч. Он хотел было сказать, что ему не нужны ворованные деньги и хватит прощённого долга, как вспомнил Мордреда, мальчика из квартиры снизу. Квартал у них был бедный и родители Мордреда никак не могли набрать денег на операцию.

- Я согласен, - сказал Мерлин севшим голосом. – Что я должен делать?

- Ну, - Хелиг выглядел довольным, - пойдём, Мерлин, у меня есть для тебя кое-что.

Он втолкнул мальчика, который до сих пор был не в себе после налёта, в полутёмную комнату и захлопнул дверь. Когда глаза чуть привыкли к полумраку, Мерлин разглядел потёртый диван и сидящего на нём мужчину, того самого, который так напугал его возле торгового центра. За спиной щёлкнул замок. Мальчик вжался лопатками в дверь, загнанно оглядываясь. Маленькая комната без окон. Сердце билось где-то у горла.

Мужчина тяжело поднялся и двинулся к Мерлину. Подошёл вплотную, обдавая запахом дорогого табака и одеколона. Положил руки на плечи.

- Не трогай меня, старый извращенец! – заорал, вырываясь, Мерлин, и забарабанил в дверь. – Хелиг, подонок, ты обещал, что это в последний раз! Я тебя убью!

Сильные руки развернули его обратно.

- Что ты подумал обо мне, мальчишка? Я всего лишь хотел поговорить о своём сыне. Что за дела у тебя с ним?

- Это ваш сын? – всё ещё вздрагивая всем телом, переспросил Мерлин. – Я его в первый и последний раз видел!

Мужчина долго и пристально его разглядывал.

- Надеюсь, что ты не солгал мне, Мерлин, для твоего же блага. И если ты ещё раз попытаешься приблизиться к нему, я найду способ избавиться от тебя надолго. Разумеется, ты не мелочёвкой на улице торговал, а наркотиками. Проституция, опять же. Соучастие в ограблении. Аредиан!

От тени в углу отделилась фигура – ещё один мужчина со скрещенными на груди руками, в полицейской форме. Он рассматривал Мерлина как нечто редкостное и ужасно отвратительное. У него были глаза убийцы. Мерлин с размаха ударился спиной о дверь – так резко попятился.

Его пугали ещё с полчаса, потом Аредиан по телефону вызвал Хелига, тот велел Мерлину убираться и под страхом смерти не попадаться ему больше. Сунул в руки пластиковый пакет и вытолкнул за дверь. Ошалевший Мерлин побрёл домой, прижимая пакет к груди, чувствуя выступающие углы толстых денежных пачек.

Мерлин вспомнил об этих деньгах, когда пришло время поступать в медицинский. Он глянул в окно на Мордреда, гонявшего во дворе мяч, улыбнулся и ниже склонился над учебниками. Надо было кровь из носу прорваться на бюджетное место. Ни странного мужчины, ни его странного сына он больше никогда не видел, тем более что не знал ни имён их, ни адреса, и ещё бы сто лет про этих психов не вспоминал. Разве что если одолевали неприятности или сильно поднималась температура, во сне Мерлина преследовали строгие голубые глаза и сердитое:

- Мерлин, идиот!

И Мерлин поступил, после того, как он стал помогать дяде Гаюсу в больнице, он не видел для себя иной профессии. Мать к тому времени начала сдавать, Мерлин света белого не видел, учась, работая в больнице и хватаясь время от времени за случайные заработки. Вот так и занесло его на эту треклятую свадьбу.

- Мерлин, идиот! Неужели ты ничего не помнишь?

- Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, - как можно вежливее попросил Мерлин.

- Что здесь происходит? – ага, это появился отец жениха. – Ты? – голос старшего Пендрагона превратился в звериный рык. – Что у тебя с ним общего, Артур? С этим вором, наркоманом, с этой дешёвой шлюхой!

Кровь бросилась в лицо Мерлину.

- Плевать я хотел! – рявкнул Артур. – Я взрослый человек, я хочу с ним поговорить, оставьте нас в покое!

- Но твоя свадьба! – это подтянулся ещё кто-то из вразумляющих родственников.

- Я тут ни при чём! – одновременно с артуровской тётушкой взвыл Мерлин. Ни один из этих идиотов времени не терял, и чокнутый папаша ради чокнутого сынка сделает из бедняги Мерлина такое рагу…

- Плевал я на вашу свадьбу! – краем глаза Мерлин заметил, как невеста замерла на пороге и с рыданием бросилась прочь. - Ты ничего не помнишь? – Артур, повернувшись спиной к родне, тряс Мерлина за плечи.

- Что именно я должен помнить? – всхлипнул Мерлин.

- О господи, ну почему ты опять ломаешь мою жизнь! В прошлый раз ты развалил мой брак, ведь если бы я уделял больше внимания Гвен… Я думал хотя бы в этот раз сделать её счастливой! Ты околдовал меня, Мерлин, и сейчас делаешь то же самое, я…

Меньше всего Мерлин был готов, что Артур вопьётся в его губы страстным, лишающим воздуха и разума поцелуем. Округлив глаза, он автоматически заехал Артуру по физиономии, а через минуту стоял с заломленной за спину рукой.

- Кто-нибудь, уберите от меня этого идиота! – в голос заорал Мерлин, не в состоянии самостоятельно вырваться.

Их растащили, и, уводимый кем-то из людей Утера, Мерлин видел, как по лицу Артура текут слёзы, как вздрагивают его губы… Это было страшно.

А вот в машину Мерлин сел зря. Его обещали подвезти, но адрес почему-то не спросили. Сперва юноша думал о том, что поцелуй с этим психом, как ни крути, вышел на удивление приятным. Потом Мерлин задумался о собственной ориентации – работа и учёба отнимали столько сил и времени, что не оставалось сил даже на мысли ни о юношах, ни о девушках. Хотя после первой стычки с Утером он думал пару раз, как оно было бы с мужчиной. А потом Мерлин глянул в окно, увидел задворки промзоны и не на шутку испугался.

- Сидеть, - спокойно сказал неприметный мужчина справа. Тот, что сидел слева, только хмыкнул.

Мерлин заметался. Машина остановилась возле полуразрушенного строения и упирающегося юношу вытащили наружу. Рядом уже стоял чёрный, блестящий автомобиль Утера.

Именно Утер нанёс первый удар.

- Я говорил тебе не лезть в жизнь моего сына? Говорил?

Гнев, обида на несправедливость, удивление, что такое вообще может происходить смешались в душе Мерлина в одно бурлящее, как закипающий котёл, чувство.

- Чёртово мерзкое отродье! Ещё хуже своего папаши! Таких, как ты, надо душить в колыбели! Надеюсь, вы скоро встретитесь в аду!

Котёл в груди Мерлина бурлил всё сильнее. Он пытался не остаться в долгу, но удары швыряли его тощее тело, как щепку. Значит, отец не предавал матери, значит это Утер Пендрагон отнял у них полжизни.

- Да будь ты проклят! – заорал он. Котёл взорвался, сметая всё вокруг.

Когда Артур вбежал на территорию заброшенного склада, там царила пугающая тишина. Он огляделся. У стены в ряд лежали тела охранников.

- Отец!

- Я положил его на лавочке. Исключительно из уважения к тебе, - раздался позади негромкий голос. – Они просто спят.

Мерлин был всё в той же одежде официанта, но в осанке, в движении, во взгляде что-то неуловимо переменилось. Ушли напряжение и страх, появились странная смесь властности, податливости и сладкой неги.

- Ты…

- Да, - Мерлин улыбнулся, медленным, плавным движением положил руку Артуру на затылок и привлёк его к себе. Но не поцеловал, а медленно проник длинными пальцами под распахнутую на груди рубашку. И горячо зашептал в губы: – Я всё вспомнил, и не прочь взяться за старое.

Пальцы обвели ямку между ключиц, пробежали по горлу, словно наигрывая забытую мелодию, скользнули за ухо, зарылись в волосы, сомкнулись и переплелись с пальцами другой руки, и тогда наконец губы Мерлина приблизились невозможно близко, мягкие и горячие.

- За воровство и проституцию? – низким, хриплым голосом спросил Артур, опуская ладони на задницу Мерлина и притягивая его ближе.

- Клевета, - перебирая светлые пряди, заметил тот. Лёгкое скольжение губ по губам было мучительным, и Артур не выдержал, впился в них жадным поцелуем истомлённого жаждой путника. В этом поцелуе было всё – многолетнее ожидание, тоска по прежнему счастью, которое не повторится, предчувствие скоротечности счастья нового, вина перед людьми из этой жизни, у которых Мерлин отнимал Артура. Судьба расправляла крылья, и привычная жизнь хрустела, как скорлупа.

Поцелуй горчил на губах, но двое не могли оторваться друг от друга, у стены полуразрушенного склада, под холодным дождём последней мирной осени.


End file.
